


Chocolate and ice cream

by LonelyAngel



Series: Smut/Kink oneshots [7]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blindfolds, Licking, M/M, foodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAngel/pseuds/LonelyAngel
Summary: Basically Tyler and Josh have fun with ice cream and chocolate and they kiss a lot





	Chocolate and ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> Idea by my friend. She wanted this. I wanted vanilla ice cream but she wanted citron flavor. I added the chocolate, because I love chocolate.

The doorbell rang. Tyler stopped kissing Josh. He stood up.  
Josh sighed at the loss of warmth on his lap.  
"Sorry, baby." Tyler smiled. "Pizza's here."  
He hurried to get to the door. Josh stomach grumbled. He was hungry.  
Tyler returned a few minutes later. He sat down on the couch next to Josh.  
"Do you want plates?" he asked. Josh shook his head and grabbed a piece of pizza. He closed his eyes when he bit in it.  
It tasted so good.  
"Mmmh." Tyler mumbled with a full mouth. Josh opened his eyes and grinned. Tyler smiled.  
He took another piece of pizza and held it in front of Josh's mouth.  
Josh waited for a second, then he took a fast bite. His teeth clicked and Tyler startled. Josh grabbed the piece of pizza and chuckled.  
Tyler rolled his eyes.  
They finished their food quickly.  
"Do you want ice cream?" Tyler asked.  
"Which flavour?"  
"Citron ice cream."  
Josh nodded. "Yeah, sounds great."  
Tyler disappeared in the kitchen. Josh stood up and turned the stereo on. He turned the volume down, when Tyler entered the living room. Tyler held a big bowl of ice cream and a spoon in his hands. He set it down on the table carefully and turned to Josh.  
Tyler kissed him slowly. After a few moments, Josh disconnected their lips and dimmed the lights.Then he returned to Tyler.  
"Mmmh you taste so good." Tyler mumbled.  
Josh grinned. "Well, you haven't tried the best part of me."  
Tyler pulled Josh closer. Josh shivered when he felt his hot breath on his ears.  
"I have a better idea." Tyler whispered. Josh moaned slightly, just Tyler's soft voice turned him on.  
Tyler grinned. "You wanna try something?"  
Josh nodded quickly.  
Tyler straightened and suddenly, his whole presence changed into domination.  
"Okay. Undress."  
Josh obeyed. His breathing sped up. Tyler didn't even need to raise his voice, Josh did everything Tyler wanted.  
Tyler pointed at the carpet. "Lay down. Hands over your head. Eyes closed."  
Josh knelt down on the soft carpet and got into the position Tyler wanted. Tyler left the room and came back with a blindfold. He knelt down beside Josh and tied the blindfold around his head.  
"Ready?" he asked. Josh nodded.  
Tyler grabbed the bowl with ice cream and the spoon. He traced the spoon along Josh's stomach, his muscles, his waist. The metal was cold and made Josh shiver.  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
"Sssh. Relax. Trust me, okay?"  
"Yes." Josh whispered.  
"Whatever I do: Do not move." Tyler said. He grabbed the spoon and placed some ice cream on Josh's stomach.  
Josh hissed at the cold on his skin, but he kept still.  
Tyler bend down and started to lick the ice cream up. His long, kittenlike licks made Josh moan out loud. He sucked and bit Josh's skin after he had licked up all the ice cream.  
After that, Tyler put new ice cream on his stomach. Josh's heartbeat sped up. Because he was blindfolded, the cold and Tyler's licks felt extremly intense.  
Tyler repeated his actions a few times until the bowl was empty. He smiled when he noticed how turned on his boyfriend already was. He wanted Josh to fall apart.  
"Wait a minute."  
He got up and disappeared. Josh had a few minutes to catch his breath and to calm down. He didn't know why it was so easy for Tyler to play with him like this. Just the feeling of Tyler's tongue on his skin made his heart race. He didn't even need to see his boyfriend, just his breathing and the heat of his body made Josh crazy. He knew he had fallen for Tyler.  
He gasped when he felt something warm on his skin. He opened his eyes, but because of the blindfold everything was dark. His arms twitched, but Tyler clicked with his tongue and that was enough to tell Josh he should stop moving.  
"Too hot?" Tyler asked.  
Josh shook his head. "No..."  
Tyler added more of the warm liquid.  
"What is it?" Josh asked.  
Tyler circled on Josh's skin with his finger.  
"Try it." he whispered and touched Josh's lips. Josh opened his mouth and licked Tyler's finger. It was melted chocolate.  
Tyler started to lick Josh's skin again. His tongue drew patterns into the chocolate. Suddenly, he stopped and let his gaze linger on Josh's body. Tyler couldn't stop staring at him. He adored every single inch of his boyfriend, the way his muscles formed his torso, the contrast of the dark chocolate to his light, soft skin.  
He hoped Josh would belong to him forever.  Tyler knelt down over Josh and connected their lips.  
Josh slightly partened his lips and traced his tongue over Tyler's bottom lip. Tyler opened his mouth and let Josh's tongue in. Josh licked the rest of the chocolate from Tyler's lips. Tyler moaned at the contact. Josh raised his arms and cupped Tyler's face.  
He still couldn't see. Tyler grabbed the blindfold and untied it. Josh blinked. Tyler stopped breathing when he looked into his warm, brown eyes. His pupils were blown wide with lust.  
After a long time making out, they both stopped breathing heavily.  
"I want you." Tyler whispered.  
Josh grinned. "I know. But there's something I'd prefer to have."  
Tyler was shocked. "What?"  
Josh laughed and pushed him off gently. "I want chocolate. You ate it all and I got nothing."  
Tyler grinned. "I can help you with that."  
He dipped his finger into the chocolate. Josh breathed out and sucked and licked his finger.  
"You are so sexy." Tyler said slowly. "I can't believe it. You're so gorgeous. You're such a good boy."  
Josh smiled. He loved to hear Tyler's praise. And Tyler loved to praise his boy.  
"We can do more." he whispered. "More than this."  
Josh kissed him. "What are you waiting for?"


End file.
